The Amulet of the Founders
by Sweetpup
Summary: not sure of rating, may change. AU- Harry and Ron find a scroll from the founders which tells them how to kill Voldemort. The get help from the top Tomb Raider, Hermione Granger and go insearch of the piece of the Founders Amulet Please R&R pleaseplease U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~ The Characters in this story are not mine, unless you do not recognize them, then they are mine. The plot of this story is mine; however, I did get many of my ideas from the movie Laura Croft: Tomb Raider (the first one). Please read and review

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is two years younger than them (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on an adventure, which takes them all around the world; they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

**Chapter one**

"Harry?" Ron said with an exasperated sigh as he stared at the large mountain of books, scrolls and quills on the desk that hid his partner from view, or at least he thought it did.  The desk like the rest of the room was completely covered in piles and stacks and mountains of books, thick leather volumes in so many different languages, scrolls of a similar nature and scrolls written by there own hands as well.

"Yeah Ron" replied the 28 year old Harry Potter, head peeking out from behind the pile opposite to the one that Ron though concealed his best friend from view. 

"I've been thinking Harry"

"While that can't be good," replied Harry returning to his position behind the stack

"Very funny Harry"

"I try"

"Yeah to hard" Ron replied, "anyway maybe we're going about this the wrong way"

"What do you mean?" said Harry, his interest now caught as he rolled out on his chair around the stack to be in plain sight of Ron, who was leaning back in his chair, running both of his hands through his ginger hair. 

"Well we've been trying to find a way to improve the killing curse of coming up with a new one right"

"Duh Ron we all know that, we've only been doing that for what 8 months now, ever since we lost McClinock"

"Yeah I know," said Ron thinking back to when they had lost their third partner. They had come up to a large group of Death Eaters who included Lucius Malfoy, Cho Chang, Crabbe and Goyle. There had been more than that and they were so overwhelmed that they had to fall back, one of the death eaters let go an Avada Kedavra, which unfortunately connected with McClinock. "But really Harry" Ron continued, "Maybe instead of trying to find another killing curse or improving the one we already have, maybe we need to be looking for a different way to kill him, an unorthodox way, something we haven't tried before"

"I don't know…"

"Come one Harry it worth a try, we've been here for so long, we've read through each of these books at least twice and so far nothing"

"Yeah ok, what's your idea?"

"Great, I was thinking we know that You-Know-Who is Slytherin's Heir, so maybe there's something in the old scrolls at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has always been saying that the library at Hogwarts was free for us to use whenever we needed it. Besides I think it would be good for us to get out of here for a while, and it will give us a chance to see Neville again".

"Yeah I agree and the scrolls may prove useful, we have to talk to Dumbledore before we head over there first and then we have to let Jay know where we're going".

"That's okay Harry everything is already set" said Ron casually

"What! Ron was you planning this?"

"Me planning? But of course"

"And you knew that I'd agree with you on this?"

"Of course Harry" said Ron grinning, "how can you argue with MY logic?" For that comment, all he got was his cloak flying half way across the room at him. It startled him so much that he caused his leaning chair to jerk and topple over

"Hey Harry!" he exclaimed hearing Harry's howling laughter coming from the other side of the room.

So…so Ron…when…when are we …we leaving for Hog….Hogwarts?" asked Harry struggling to catch his breath.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll meet at the Three Broomstick, floo there at 9," said Ron rising from the floor. "So I'm gonna go home and spend some time with Lav, that reminds me I need to get her some flowers, got into a huge row last night don't ask, and you can go home to Sirius" said Ron snickering.

"Ha ha very funny Ron and not gonna ask about the fight" said Harry swinging his cloak up and around his shoulders and fastening it at the neck. "Hey Ron how long are we gonna be gone for?"

"No clue" said Ron rising from the floor and fastening his own cloak around his shoulders, "for a while I guess so pack enough"

"Right ok I'll talk to you later Ron"

"Yeah see ya mate", with that the two left the office heading separate directions, Ron to go to the street where there was a flower shop just around the street. Harry had often wondered if it was put there for the sheer convince of all the Aurors, like Ron who continually were fighting with their spouses over hours, and that the job was to dangerous.  Harry, on the other hand headed towards the floo places. True he lived with Sirius; they had an apartment in muggle London, actually, it was more like a condo because of size. Harry liked living with his godfather now that Sirius had been cleared, they still didn't know who had sent Peter to the Harry's office in a smaller metal box with tiny air holes in it. Not five minutes after he had got it did Remus show up with Snuffles at his feet.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_Harry and Ron stood over the metal crate trying to decide whether they should open it or not, they had already called Amos Diggory, the new minister of magic ever since Fudge had been discovered as working with Voldemort. Just then, Remus came barging in with Snuffles right at his heels._

_"Oh good we're not to late" said Remus under his breath, something no one but Harry heard, he was just about to question Remus on what was going on but the Amos came in._

_"Ok Harry I got your message what's going on?"_

_"Well sir we're not sure the note on this box  just said to open in the presence of the Minister of Magic, its already been scanned for curses and nothing has shown up"._

_"Well then Harry open it"_

_"Yes sir" said Harry, "Alohomora" lid gave a soft pop and flipped open, inside was a grey rat with a paw missing, he would have jumped out if it were not for Ron who snatched him up before he could get away._

_"Scabbers" said Ron at the same time that Remus said "Wormtail"._

_"Hold him Ron" Remus pointing his wand at Peter and in a flash of blue and white light the rat was no longer there and instead, there was a thin man with only one hand._

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

They used a truth potion on Peter and after 3 weeks of an investigation Sirius was publicly cleared of all charges and allowed to come back into the wizarding community. Once he was free, he moved in with Harry and the two had been like that for the past 3 years, with Sirius bringing home so many different women, until he met Joanna Fraser. That was a year ago, Harry was sure that Sirius and Joanna would get married one day. 

Harry emerged from the fireplace stumbling into the living room; normally he had no problem with flooing but today for some reason he just kept falling over. He suspected it was because he was tired, which he was, him and Ron had been researching for so long and with Voldemort's powers rising they had been redoubling their efforts in order to find a way to kill the bastard once and for all. Maybe Ron was right maybe what they needed was some new ideas. Harry made his way to the bathroom where he planned to have a shower before packing.

~*~*~Later that evening~*~*~

Harry stood in the kitchen making dinner, one thing he was thankful to the Dursely's for was that because of them he had become rather good and cooking. The stir-fry was looking pretty good where he heard a thump coming from the living room, he was fairly certain it was Sirius.

"Really Sirius, you're so graceful" came a female voice, clearly suppressing the laughter that was beginning to rise as Harry entered the room.

"Well really Jo when you push me out of the fire place how did you think I was going to land?" Sirius trying desperately to look like he was annoyed or angered by his fiancées antics, his eyes however betrayed them as well as the curl that was beginning to form at the edges of his mouth. 

"Well you two seem in a very cheerful mood" said Harry leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed at his chest.

"Of course I am Harry," said Sirius rising from the floor, "what guy wouldn't be when the woman he loves agreed to marry him?"

"What" said Harry his jaw dropping "Congratulations, you never told me that you were planning to propose", Harry moved and embraced Joanna giving her a peck on the cheek, he moved too shake Sirius's hand, instead pulling him too into a massive hug. 

"Well of course I never told anyone, I mean what if she said no," said Sirius

"Oh come on as if I would have said no"

"Well you never know, Jo"

"Oh how poetic" she replied at his smirk from his last comment

"Yeah well I would have made something bigger than just a chicken stir fry," said Harry moving back to the kitchen "you staying Jo?"

"Harry's cooking! Of course I'm staying, Harry my dear boy you really have to teach your godfather here how to cook"

"I tried he nearly burnt the house down" Harry served out three plates of the stir-fry while Sirius got out the wine and three wine glasses. 

The chatter at the table consisted mainly of wedding talk until the beginning of dessert; Harry rose to get some of the teacakes that Sirius and he had hidden in one of the cabinets.

"So Harry how's work?" Sirius questioned

"Not bad, more researching, tomorrow Ron and I are heading to Hogwarts to use their library, try a different angle, so it looks like you'll have the house all to yourselves for your romantic adventures" said Harry smirking.

"Well umm Harry that's very interesting…Now what's this angle?" asked Sirius giving a very quick flash smile to Joanna. 

"Well" started Harry ignoring his godfather grinning like a little boy at Christmas, "Ron was thinking, and brought up an idea that since we knew that Voldemort is Slytherin's heir, that there might be something at Hogwarts that could help us figure out a different way in killing him. Maybe we need something different instead of a killing curse or an improved version of the killing curse we have now." 

"Wow looks like Ron really took time to think about that" said Joanna

"Yeah, are you sure that's the real Ron?" questioned Sirius

"Yes it's the real Ron," said Harry throwing the wrapper of the teacake at his godfather.

"Ok, ok so umm Harry," said Sirius

"Yeah"

"When exactly are you leaving?"  He questioned causing Joanna to fall into hysterics, "come on Jo you were thinking the same thing" he growled.

"Tomorrow morning I'm meeting Ron at the three Broomsticks at 9" he replied trying his very best to look annoyed, "but don't worry I still have the silencing spell up from the weekend, so you two can do whatever the hell you want", Harry looked over at the other two who would both suddenly fascinated with their teacake wrappers.  "Anyway I think I'll head to bed early tonight, got some reading to do anyway" said Harry as he rose and headed towards his bedroom.

~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~

Harry sat in a booth at the Three Broomstick, it was 9:15, Ron was suppose to be here already. Harry wasn't worried, Ron had never been known for being on time. He saw the possibility of three different reasons why Ron wasn't here, A. He slept in along with Lavender, B. He and Lavender got into another huge fight and he's unconscious somewhere or trying to make up with her before he leaves or finally C. He Lavender mad up last night and at 5 to 9 he was just about to leave but then he and Lavender got into a huge snogging fest and lost track of time. He was betting on the third possibility. 

He looked over at the fire place, the flames had turned green which meant that someone was coming, sure enough out of the fire step Ron looking rather askew with his red hair sticking up everywhere as if it where Harry's unruly hair.

"God man sorry about being so late it's just…see what happened was..." Ron started

"What happened was you were about to leave and your oh so beautiful wife came in to kiss you goodbye and you started a snogging fest which caused you to lose track of time ergo, the lateness?" Harry said

"Uh yeah how…"

"How'd I know, well aside from your hair sticking up all over the place and your crooked robes, you have a little bit of red lipstick on your lips, cheek and a huge glob right there on your neck" said Harry smirking as he rose. "Besides I know you far too well".

 The Harry rose and the two men left the bar and headed outside. It was a very pleasant fall morning, it was into the second week of September and that meant that the school semester had started up. The weather was very nice and so both Harry and Ron had worn their lighter robes over top of normal muggle clothes as normal. Neither of them were very fond of the fact that wizard were expected to wear robes, so when they went out normally they just wore normal muggle clothes but in Hogsmead and at Hogwarts it was kind of an unwritten rule that they had to wear robes. Plain black, really the only colour either wore unless it was a formal occasion. 

They slowly made their way to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. They walked in a comfortable silence, they were best friends after all and they never found the need to speak when neither had anything to say. They got into the carriage and it started up towards the castle. 

"So Ron what's the plan for today? Go straight to the library and start researching or something else?"

"Well we have to go see Professor Dumbledore first, and then I was thinking that we could visit Hagrid or Neville, we haven't seen either of them in a while"

"Sounds good" the rest of the journey, the two discussed little things and Harry informed Ron of Sirius and Joanna's engagement, to this piece of news Ron replied, "I knew it, I knew he would ask her, that's smashing".   

They entered the castle to find nothing has changed and to Harry it still smelled like home. The only home that he had ever known. They made their way through the halls and managed to get up the stairs before anything changed, (much to Ron's delight). They came to stand at the gargoyle hiding the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Umm Ron, do you know the password"

"Yeah Dumbledore gave it to me last night when I told him we were coming for sure, CRISPY CRUNCH" at that the gargoyle sprang forwards and the stairs behind began to move upward as Harry and Ron stepped onto it. They continued up until they came to the wooden door that belonged to their old friend. The opened it and the first thing that caught Harry's eye was not the old, but still strong man sitting at the desk, eyes sparkling behind half moon spectacles. No, the first thing that caught his eye was the beautiful bird sitting on the perch, another old friend of his, Fawkes. 

"Hello Fawkes" said Harry as he passed the bird on his way over to Dumbledore's desk. "Hello Professor" he said he took a seat next to Ron who nodded his own hello.

"Hello Harry, Ronald its good to see the two of you again" he said his eyes sparkling brightly, "Ronald tells me that you hope to find a way to destroy Voldemort and were looking for information into how to do it" Dumbledore said. At the mention of HIS name Ron clearly flinched, he still could not be comfortable hearing that name spoken by anyone, Harry or Dumbledore. "Would you mind entertaining an old man by telling me what you are looking for, I must say Ronald here has me very intrigued".

Half an hour later, the pair exited the headmaster's office, along with Dobby, who was very please, to say the least about seeing "master Harry Potter" again. Dobby lead them to their room, which was found to be in the staff quarters. It was a large room, two beds, a sitting area and two desks along with several bookshelves. After settling in the two wandered down to the grounds where they headed over to Hagrid's hut. As they approached they could hear Fang barking in from inside. They knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut which opened.

"Harry, Ron," he exclaimed gathering to two into a large bear hug. "Come in come in its great to see ya; would yeh like a cup'o tea?"

"Sure Hagrid" Ron replied taking a seat next to Fang.

"So what brings the two of yeh to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked as he set about making the tea."

"We're here to do some research, we're trying to find away and we" a small cough from Ron got him to change what he was saying, "ok Ron thought that since Voldemort" Ron and Hagrid both shuddered, but Harry ignored it and continued. "Well he thought since he is Slytherins heir that maybe there was something in the scrolls here that might say something about how to defeat him."

"Well it's certainly a good ider as far I can see, I hope yeh get somethin' good out o' all this research, its bout time someone put an end to you-know-who's terror." 

"Yeah hopefully it will work" said Ron slipping the Rock Cake Hagrid had given him into his pocket. They continued to talk for quite sometime, laugh together asking about what had been happening around Hogwarts, Hagrid told them about three students in Gryffindor, and red head, one with black hair and one with brown hair that was causing as many problems as Harry, Ron and Neville had. Except for the fact that the one with the brown hair was a girl and the other two were guys it was like having the three of them back as students.  He laugh when Harry told him about Sirius finally getting ready to marry. Before long time had gone by and Harry and Ron left to head toward the Green houses where Hagrid had told them that Neville was just about done with a group of second years.

As they approached the green houses, a group of student passed them and as they entered, they saw Neville standing speaking with one of his students.

"Now Roger, if I catch you fling potting soil at the girls again it will be more than just a detention have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Professor Longbottom"

"Good now I'll see you tonight right after dinner here."

"Yes Professor Longbottom"

"Alright now go to lunch"

"Yes Professor Longbottom: the boy said fleeing the room and fast as he could. Ron and Harry both began clapping.

"Very nice Professor Longbottom, you're quiet the natural at dishing out detentions" said Ron laughing, Harry just nodded, concentrating on not laugh so hard he couldn't even say anything.

"Well it must come from watching you get too many to count in the years that we were here, Ron, Harry," he said as he moved over and embraced the two men individually giving each of them a slap on the back.  "Albus said that you were coming, though he never said why, its great to see you two. Mind if I ask why you're here?"

"Well basically we're hear to see if we can find something that could help us defeat Voldemort" said Ron as the group headed towards the Great Hall.

"So you'll be spending most of your time in the library, Ron library now there's something I never thought I'd hear particularly willingly." He said smirking, just the there was a large growl heard from Ron's stomach. "But how about some lunch first?"

"Sounds great," said Ron. And the three friends headed toward the great hall laughing.

~Wow there we go the first chapter done J I gotta say I am really excited about this fic and I hope that you all like it. Got it while watching tomb raider. Please read and review it please the more I get the faster I'll update so please please review it good or bad at least I'll know people are reading it. And any suggestions you want to make feel free to make them J thanks

        Luv

             Sweetpup~


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer- The characters you don't know mine, the plot mine. Everyone else not mine come on if they were mine I would be J.K Rowling and I sure wouldn't be here writing you people fanfiction. No I would be writing the sixth book but I'm not and they're not mine so enjoy this little fic on mine which does belong to me and you know me just rambling now so bye…oh yeah some plot ideas came from tomb raider right now bye.~

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is two years younger than them (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on an adventure, which takes them all around the world; they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

**Chapter two**

Harry and Ron had been searching in the Hogwarts library for some way to defeat Voldemort for the past three days now, research never had been their strong suit. After classes Neville would come in and "help" them, most of the time they just ended up laughing about the 'good ol'days' and going down to the kitchens to get food, which turned out to be a lot less fun when you were allowed down there and not sneaking out food after curfew. 

Ron and moved to the back of the library finishing one book only to come back with a bunch of old tattered looking scrolls while Harry was still struggling to get through his book, " The secrets of the founders" it spoke of how Hufflepuff had many visions one speaking of a prophesy of a great evil coming but nothing else. 

He was flipping through the last few pages as Ron closed yet another scroll when he noticed a square bulge from the binding. The book was old, really old, written by the founders themselves so this square really caught his interest.

"Hey Ron look at this" Harry said moving the book closer to Ron.

"The back of the book? Why would I want to look at the back of a book?" Ron questioned not really looking; he just barely glanced up at what Harry was showing him.

"No Ron look closer at the back of the book, there's something underneath the cover of it, a square as if it has something hidden in it."

"You're right Harry", Ron took the book from Harry pulling out his wand and muttering a spell under his breath, a red flat line came out cutting the edges of the paper that covered the back of the book. This allowed them to peel the paper covering, as they did this they found a folded piece of parchment with writing on it.

_Dear reader_

_               If you are reading this it means that the prophesy has come to pass and now the wizarding world is in danger. The book as been enchanted so that people will only notice this note when the time is right and now it is. We the founders knew, from a prophesy Helga Hufflepuff had that in the far future an evil so great would attack the world. An evil from one of the only two heirs of the founders, the child of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. We knew that this evil would be so great that only the other heir, the heir of Godric Gryffindor would stand a chance at defeating this evil. However, it would be unbalanced this evil comes from two of the most powerful wizards and witches ever and the opposition only from one. We therefore created a weapon, one of immense power, the Amulet of the founders. This amulet must not fall into the hands of the evil one for if it does than the entire world will be lost; this amulet holds pieces of the magic of each founder. The amulet is split in half and hidden in different places in the world, place where it can rest safely without the fear over it being found by those not looking for it. Once it is rejoined the own will have the power to stop the other. To protect the pieces even more, in the temples and shrines where they are hidden no magic can be done within the temple or around it for an unknown amount of time. Which means that in order for one to complete this task one must be able to fight and kill the muggle way for there will be centennials who will guard it, magical figure that need to be killed possibly to get to the amulet. We will not tell you where to find the amulet, the hat holds the first clue though, it is through the clues you find in each monument that you will find the other. In the middle where the four meet is where the amulet pieces must be taken, there they can be joined together and you will hold the power to stop the evil threatening your world. We will say that where they meet, is and ancient world of power where many creation and stories arise from find the country, got to the capital and follow the paths the old ones took to hid. We can only hope that you find your way through the light. Have Courage, Brains, Loyalty and the Cunning of all the founders, find your own strength and save the world. Nevertheless, remember Gryffindor's heir MUST be found._

_                                       Sincerely _

_                                                    Helga Hufflepuff_

_                                                   Rowena Ravenclaw_

_                                                   Godric Gryffindor_

_                                                   Salazar Slytherin _

"Wow, Harry can you believe that, wow they knew… umm Harry…Harry wait up," Ron ran after Harry who was walking away from him rather quickly with the letter clutched tight in his hand. Ron couldn't believe it, he had hoped that coming here might provide them with something small, a hint something, but wow, this… he never expected. Man he's have to start making people listen to him more often, he knew what he was doing or was extremely lucky. It didn't take him long to figure out where Harry was going, and it wasn't long before the came up too Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle sprang away as Harry muttered the password, running up to the top step of the moving stair clearly impatient. The stairs came to the top a moment before Harry jumped off and went straight for the door.

"Professor where's the hat?" Harry questioned.

"Harry? What's going on?" asked the Professor a twinkle in his old eyes, suggesting that he already knew something. Harry passed the letter over to the Professor whose eyes shifted quickly and light up after he had finished reading. During this time both Ron and Harry had take a seat. 

"Well it looks as if you have found something great; this could be the beginning of a new world for all of us."

"Yes Professor it could and you can see why we are anxious to find the hat and get started."

"Harry, let me ask you something, are you and Ron trained well in muggle fighting techniques, guns, swords, hand to hand?" 

"Well we were taught the basics in training," said Harry, clearly confused.

"I see, I fear Harry that what you know will not be enough and how comfortable are you with killing anything?" seeing Harry flinched he continued. "I didn't think so, I think that perhaps some help is needed, let me make some arrangements, I know someone with and expertise in the field of retrieving magical and no magical artefacts, going through this process. I think that we should make contact before we continue, and Harry don't worry, I know this person and they are completely trust worthy."

"I don't know professor"

"Harry you trusted my judgement for years, please trust me now"

"Yeah ok Professor" he said reluctantly, "Ron and I can go and fill Minister Diggory in and Moody as well, come on Ron." Said Harry, Ron could tell Harry was in one of his 'take charge' moods, rolled his eyes at Professor Dumbledore and followed Harry out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry and Ron left, Albus turned to the fire and threw in a pinch of dust, a large study appeared and a man walked by.

"Remus" Dumbledore called

"Professor Dumbledore" said the man at the other end, Remus Lupin, ex-teacher and Hogwarts, Werewolf to boot; it was hard to fined work. But he did of course it wasn't work offered, it was a home offered 6 years ago, but Remus being who he is refused to just live with out working, taken up a job as butler/ assistant to Hermione Granger.

"What, can I do for you Professor?"

"Hello Remus, I was looking for Hermione, I have a job that she may be interested in, and in fact I hope she will accept it, it may be the saviour of end of the world."

"No Pressure there huh Professor" came the distinct voice of Hermione Granger, wearing a pair of jeans, a black tank top, bare feet with her dark chestnut hair hanging in waves down her back as she took a seat beside Remus on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Yes Hermione, I hope that you will take up this job"

"Well I'm always up for a challenge, what's this job?"

"Helping Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley find four pieces of an amulet made by the founders to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world" said the Professor with a twinkle in his eye as he watched Remus choke on the water he had just sipped.

"Sounds interesting, but why would the great Aurors need my help?"

"Because to find these pieces they need a tomb raider and you're the best I know, the tombs are surrounded by a spell the prevents magic from being used and they are not as skilled in muggle techniques as you my dear."

"Professor you flatter me, but really, you think they got it, that this is going to do it, kill him?"

"Yes, and Remus its time to show Harry his family tree"

"I see," said Remus thoughtfully.

"I'll do it," said Hermione suddenly, "We'll head out there now, Remus and I will leave and be there in two hours tops, we'll Floo to the Three Broomsticks and then take a carriage up."

"Wonderful, but I am going to warn you that Harry and Ron may have a problem with letting anyone help and it may be difficult, Harry particularly".

"Let me talk to Harry, he trust me" said Remus.

"We'll see you soon Professor," said Hermione as her and Remus slide out from the view and the study wavered and disappeared from view. The Professor only hoped that Harry wouldn't make it a huge problem that they had outside help. Then again, perhaps Diggory and the Ministry were the ones who would make a big deal; they never did like Tomb Raiders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's Manor (yes Manor)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Remus go get packed I can do my own" said Hermione and she stood wrapped in only a towel from her shower, Remus fussing about her bag and how and muttering how a lady should have modesty. Remus was really sweet; he had been her teacher in her second year at Hogwarts and when she had seen him out on the streets. Looking for a job six years ago, she offered him a place to live and saying he could work for her and a butler and assistant, but really, he was a companion, just like Draco, her techie. "Remus… go I can take care of this myself."

"Should I go and tell Draco about us going to Hogwarts?"

"I already did, he understand"

"You know Hermione you make it really difficult to be a proper butler" he smirked and walked out before Hermione could say what she always does… 'you're not a butler, you're a friend'. 

Hermione moved to get dressed putting on her bra, panties, pulling on her blue jean, white tank top, white transparent long sleeves shirt. She pulled on her dark red/burgundy leather jacket and stuffed a few more things in the duffle bag that held her clothes and few books. She double check everything before pulling on her black boots, her hair pulled back in a tight French braid as she slung the bag over her shoulder and set off downstairs so the front hall. Her house was large, hell it wasn't a house it was a mansion, her parents, who had died in a plan crash when she was 19.  They only used the large fireplace down in the front hall to Floo out where as they could get calls from and fire place in the house, which considering the size was not very many.  As she descended the stair, she saw Remus and Draco standing by the large fireplace. 

"Hey guys"

"Hermy" she hated that nickname, Draco knew it that's why he used it all the time. She didn't mind Mione as a nickname but Hermy really burned her; however, she just gave up trying to get him to use her real name. Draco was like her brother, she had offered him a job here when his father kicked him out and even though he hated Muggle bourns at the time, he accepted. He became fascinated with Muggle technology and she paid for him to control the technologies that she dealt with, particularly the robots he made for her to train against.

"You make sure you give Potter and Weasley a hard time for me Hermy"

"Draco she is going there on a mission to work with Harry and Ron"

"So what? She can still bug them cant she?"

"Draco give it up," Hermione just sighed and moved to the fireplace, "come on Remus". With that, she stepped into the now green flames and shouted out, "Three Broomsticks" and in a whirl; she came out into the musky tavern or Madame Rosmerta. She waited for Remus you came right after and without a word the two left the tavern to find a carriage up to the school.

It was exactly two hours since Dumbledore had spoken to Hermione about this new little mission that she was joining up with and Professor McGonagall stood outside and waiting. Remus and Hermione jumped down from the carriage, belongings in hand and headed over to where she was.

"Remus, Hermione, its good to see you both"

"Minerva" said Remus

"Professor McGonagall" said Hermione

"Welcome, the Professor wanted me to show you to your rooms in the staff quarters before going to the Great hall for dinner with would be in about 5 minutes. She lead them through the school to the staff quarters and got the settled in, telling them when they were ready to come down to the Great Hall because dinner was being served and that they should hurry.

"Ready Hermione?" questioned Remus

"Yeah let's go, should be interesting, what do you think Harry and Ron will think of me?" she had thought about this on the ride up, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

"I think you and Ron may but heads honestly and you and Harry, well honestly I don't know… what were you expecting me to tell you that they'll absolutely love you and you have nothing to worry about?"

"Well generally that is what most people say"

"They'll love you and you have absolutely nothing to worry about" Remus smirked as the two left the staff area and made their way down to the hall.

"Don't mock me Remus," Hermione fingered her wand, which was holstered on her right thigh. 

"Hermione remember I have my wand too, hidden in my robes, and don't look at me that way you know what I mean." They both chuckled as they entered the Great Hall, they made their way over to the teachers table passing a hello at Professor Dumbledore before moving towards the only two seats available, right beside Harry.

Harry watched as the doors to the Great hall open and his old mentor Remus Lupin entered with a young woman beside him. The young lady beside Remus grabbed his attention, unlike everyone in this room, himself include she did not wear robes, she wore muggle clothes and he saw she had her wand clearly visible holstered to her thigh. Was this the help that Dumbledore wanted to give them? His father friend and some petite looking young girl.  He assumed so considering how they spoke quickly with the Professor before heading down towards the two seats next to him, apparently he was the only was who noticed them, Ron was still engaged in a discussion with Neville. As the two approached, he noticed more about her. She was petite, her hair a deep chestnut, held back in a French braid and as she passed she glanced up at him, her eye the colour of Cinnamon. He watched as Remus and she came around the edge of the table and she took a seat next to him.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" questioned

"Good Remus, surprised to see you here and your companion, Harry Potter" his hand extended to shake in greeting, she accepted.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter" she said, Harry mentally prepared himself, every girl he met always kind freaked out, asking for an autograph or if he was single then would rattle on about nothing trying to flirt with him, he hated it. "Nice to met you, I hope you turn out to be half the man Remus has said you are." Harry was shocked, that was it, she went back to filling her plate with food, no flirting or 'are you single?' he was shocked and confused and yet this reaction to him was completely refreshing.

"She's not like other girls Harry" said Remus cutting off a piece of his Roast Beef. "Much brighter than that"

"Remus stop" she teased and when Remus said nothing else, she elbowed him in the side, "So why'd you stop?"

"Hermione" he chuckled.

"Yes I know I'm a pain," she teased. Harry found her to be very interesting and throughout the dinner, he exchanged on and off conversation tidbits. When the dinner was over Dumbledore came over and told them that perhaps it was best if the go up to his office a talk.

The group (Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Hermione and Ron) made their way up to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore taking a seat behind his desk, the others facing him Ron on the far right, on his left Harry, then Hermione and Remus at the end. 

"Hermione, Remus I'm glad you came, Harry, Ron you already know Remus Lupin but allow me to introduce Hermione Granger, your help."

"Help how is she gonna help us? Does she have any training?" Ron shot out of his seat, mouth moving a mile a minute. Harry sat there in shock, his first thought when he saw he was that she was here to help but after talking with her he thought that maybe he was just being silly, but to find out the Dumbledore really expect a civilian to help them, someone who would most likely get herself kill puzzled Harry.

"She is the best Tomb Raider I know Ron and she is skilled in many muggle defence techniques" Dumbledore's voice remained even.

"Tomb Raiders? What those aren't real, the ministry would have us out there trying to stop those thieves if they were," said Ron sitting down.

"That just shows you how good we are at what we do, you don't know about us, and we are not thieves, well some of us aren't, I have no need for anything I recover from tombs and I get sent on most of my missions from museums. We do what we have to, call us Tomb Raiders or Relic Hunter, we help people, I help people" Hermione's voice remained level.

"And now you're here to help us save the world?" Ron mocked her. She turned her head simply and said "Absolutely" a small grin at the edge of her mouth.

"So what do you have so far?" she asked, Dumbledore handed her the letter, "This is fascinating, really just amazing to think that all along the way to killing Voldemort was right under our noses this whole time." Harry jerked up, had she just said what he thought she said, she had said his name, she said Voldemort not You-Know-Who.

"I think we all know what we have to do first"

"Yeah" said Harry, "we have to talk to the hat"

"No we need to reveal who the Gryffindor heir is"

"Remus I do believe its time for you to say something" Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he spoke.

"Yes well I know who the Gryffindor heir is…its you Harry" said Remus.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Harry moaned 

"What how is that possible, should Harry's last name be Gryffindor or something?" questioned Ron

"No you prat, haven't you ever read Hogwarts a History? It says right there in the book that Gryffindor had a daughter who when got married most likely changing her name and who knows how many daughters came after that, clearly its Harry's father who is the heir but after all this time names mean nothing." Said Hermione dryly.

"So what are you some kind of bookworm as well and thief and super woman?" Ron snapped at Hermione, if these two were gonna be like this for the whole time Harry was gonna have one hell of a headache for the rest of his natural life.

"Well some may call me a bookworm, I read about everything. But I think perhaps super woman is a bit strong… and for the last time, I AM NO THEIF."

"Right anyway" started Harry, "now that we know that I'm there heir and whatever can we talk to the hat?"

"Yes of course Harry, I'll just go retrieve it" Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved through a door at the back of his office. Harry turned his head towards Ron who seemed to be mumbling to himself about…something.

"Ron?" he questioned

"I can't believe this Harry, not only do we need to find these pieces but we have to work with a civilian who may end up being killed."

"You're concern is quite touching but I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Hermione leaned over to say as Dumbledore.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said as he placed the hat in front of them on the desk before taking a seat behind it.

"So umm any clue to get it to talk? I mean this is your show right? I'm just along for the ride" Hermione's eyes glimmered as she spoke to Ron and Harry.

"Umm well I have no clue" said Harry, great all he had wanted to do was talk to the hat and now he had no clue how to get it to talk.

"Mmmm Gryffindor is strong now" the hat spoke, its brim wide as a mouth, "You seek the clue to the first,  tell me why do you seek the amulet of the founders?"

"We…well we want to use it to stop Voldemort from killing and taking over the wizarding world"

"I see, you wish to use this power for good that is good. I have sat on the head of every student to come here and only twice have I found the founders heir, tell me who the heir of Gryffindor is?"

"I am" Harry, "I am Harry Potter and I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor." The hat began to glow a bright red and rose of the desk, spinning in a circle a single sheet of parchment floated down along with a round gold object and landed on the table and with a pop the hat turned into a ball of red light and zipped through the door into the room Dumbledore had got it from.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Dumbledore noted. 

"Read the letter Harry" Ron said.

_To Reader_

_You have found the clue to the first piece, which means you know who Gryffindor's heir is. The first piece you must find can be found with these clues_

_The place like fire is where you seek_

_A Basin not full of water_

_A jungle that is dark_

_Which symbol one must seek?_

_One of evil in Hogwarts seen _

_Follow the river that leads to the ocean_

_The smaller_

_The place like fire is where you seek_

_The gift with this message with point you in the direction you seek, and will let you know when magic can no longer be done. _

"That's it" Harry finished reading the note.

"Well how is that suppose to help us?" Ron stated angrily

"Oh it helps us a lot," said Hermione, "it certainly helps us a lot, but perhaps we could all spend the night thinking about it and meet back her tomorrow, it is getting quite late and I would like to see if I can find a basin that holds little water".

"I agree, we will continue tomorrow," said Dumbledore as he rose and the others to rose to leave.

"But we should finish" protested Harry

"No tomorrow we will finish" said Dumbledore.

~A/N- Wow that was longer than I thought, there are a few things in here I pulled from other places, bother the lady should be modest and the part where Hermione goes "Absolutely" we rough ideas from tomb raider. Right now, I can't think of anything else from other places but there maybe. I hope you enjoyed and will review pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease :D thanks~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- The characters you don't know mine, the plot mine. Everyone else not mine come on if they were mine I would be J.K Rowling and I sure wouldn't be here writing you people fanfiction. No I would be writing the sixth book but I'm not and they're not mine so enjoy this little fic on mine which does belong to me and you know me just rambling now so bye…oh yeah some plot ideas came from tomb raider right now bye.'

AUTHORS NOTE just a quick little change Hermione is only one year younger than Harry and Ron, she is Ginny's best friend

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is 1 years younger than them (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on a adventure, which takes them all around the world, they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

* * *

**Chapter three**

****

Harry stood by the door leading out of Professor Dumbledore's office, everyone was suppose to meet here at 10 and it was now 10:01 and Hermione wasn't here. The sound of the stairs moving calmed him enough to get him to move to take a seat, the same seats as last night. Harry was very anxious, finally after so many years and so many deaths they had found away to stop it all, that girl better have a damn good reason for being late.

"Now that we are all here we discus the riddle and what it could mean" Dumbledore spoke softly with that ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"I think… I think I might know what it means," said Hermione "It, says, _the place like fire is where you seek_, _A Basin not full of water_, _A jungle that is dark_, _Which symbol one must seek?_ _One of evil in Hogwarts seen, Follow the river that leads to the ocean_, _The smaller_, _The place like fire is where you seek."_

"We know what it says," replied Ron.

"Yes well the place like fire is where you seek; a fire is hot so is the southern hemisphere so I thought that perhaps the location is somewhere down south."

"Makes sense, but a basin not full of water?" questioned Remus

"Well in Africa there is the Congo Basin, true it has rivers flowing through it but only a few and they don't seem to be all the large if I can remember and the Congo basin is near the ocean and some rivers do empty out into it. As far as I can tell, also the Congo has a jungle."

"So we know the location now but how do we know which amulet we are going for?" Harry questioned, he was impressed, and as capable, as she said she was in fighting it was clear to him that her brain must be her biggest asset.

"Well, One of evil in Hogwarts seen, it has to be one of the houses and the symbol that represents evil?"

"The Snake" said Harry, "We have to get Slytherins piece first"

"Yes" she began again, "the snake has always been one creature associated with evil and besides that fire is also, on occasion to be considered to be related to evil, out of the four elements"

"So we know where we're going, great lets go there now" said Ron jumping up ready to go.

"Hold on Ron we can't go yet" said Harry

"Harry's right Ron, we need to plan first pack what we need, figure out how we're gonna get there" Hermione said sternly.

"What are you talking about, we just Apparate to the tomb or temple or whatever" he replied simply.

"Ron don't you listen to anything, around the temples or whatever we cant do magic, which also means we can't apparate. Besides the fact that we know the rough location that we're suppose to be we don't know the exact location, we could aparate into Merlin know where." Hermione stated.

Harry glanced at Ron and decided that everyone else needed to know what Kingsley had told the two of them last night. "There's something else" started Harry, "last night Ron and I spoke to Kingsley about all this and he told us that Ron may not have been the only one to think that maybe there is something here that can aid us. Apparently Voldemort has been active these past few days and Kingsley has been given information that Voldemort already knows about amulet."

"Which means we don't have much time" concluded Hermione

"Exactly" said Harry "and I have no clue where to start".

"Well we know the rough location of the first piece, Sytherins pieces so we need to figure out the exact location of the temple" started Hermione.

"You could do that with the equipment back at the house," said Lupin

"Yeah and we have the muggle equipment that we would need for the temple itself where the barriers against magic start" she added.

"Hermione, do think that Voldemort try and get help to get these piece?" Lupin wondered

"Well it is possible, I know plenty of Raiders who would help if the price is right and ignore who their working for. But I think that we should worry about that when we come to it for now I think that it would be best if Harry and Ron return with us the house and we can work there, what do you two think?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and mutually decided that they could try it, but they still weren't sure about Hermione helping. "Well the idea sounds okay, but I'm not going to lie, Ron and I are both hesitant on you helping Hermione. The riddles you've proven you can help us with that but even still don't see how you can help us with retrieving the pieces, but well see I guess."

"Well that works for me for now" Hermione replied.

"Well it seems that you all have a plan now so may a suggest that you return to your rooms, get your things then you can return here and use my fire place to Floo to Miss. Grangers"

It was about 30 minutes later that the group has returned to Professor Dumbledore's office. They had all gotten there things and were about to leave to go though the fire but were waiting for Dumbledore to say something full of wisdom, puzzles and hidden meanings that you never understand until everything is over and it doesn't matter anymore.

"I have only one thing to say my friends" he began, "good luck and do try to come back in one piece." That was it thought Harry, in all the times he had to go off and do something stupid, brave, or dangerous Dumbledore always had something more to say. Something about Harry's qualities and "you really have the power Harry" but 'good luck and try to come back in one piece' that's completely unexpected and yet so Dumbledore.

Ron was the first one to go though followed by Harry; the two of them disappeared in a green flame hinted with just a tiny cloud of dust. Hermione and Remus were to go right after but before Hermione stepped in, she turned to Remus and said. "Wasn't Ginny suppose to come by today to see Draco?"

"I think so…Oh crap" Remus replied as the two rushed for the fire hoping to return to a home that was still in one piece. As the two disappeared, Dumbledore just chuckled, shaking his head.

Hermione stepped through the fireplace to the scene she was hoping NOT to find, Ron and Harry face to face with Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Hands were flying everywhere and Draco had Ginny pinned up against the doorframe in a rather heated and passionate kiss. Ron's ears were beginning to turn red and if possible, one can be sure that steam would be coming out of those ears.

"Hmmm" coughed Hermione as discreetly as possible, yet loud enough to get the two in the snogging session to notice that they weren't alone. The two turned their heads to look at the group, lips still holding on at the sides, but separating quickly when they saw who was watching.

"Hermy….so glade your back… and you brought friends lovely" Draco stuttered. If it weren't for the hilarity that was Draco having a problem forming words at seeing Ron Hermione would have laid into him about calling her "Hermy" but she found it difficult to enough to stop from laugh so though better of it. Both Ron and Harry looked like frozen statues at the scene in front of them, but Ron was the first to break free.

"GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM THAT…THAT FERRET!!!!!"

"Ron what are you doing here?" asked Ginny, trying to separate herself from Draco's embrace much to his dislike.

"What am I doing here Ginny? What are you doing here making out with Malfoy no less?"

"I'm here visiting my best friend" Ginny snapped, pausing before adding, "and my… boyfriend"

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Her boyfriend, weasel, what you got slugs in your ears?" Draco hissed

"Stay out of it Malfoy" Ron glared at Ginny, "what do you think that Mom and Dad will have to say about this?"

"Frankly Ron, I don't care what they have to say, I'm not a little kid any more Ron, its my life and neither you nor mom and dad have say in who I choose to date!" she exclaimed walking right up to Ron and staring face to face with him through everything.

"If you think that they or I or any of the family will let you date him, Ginny or are dead wrong"

"Funny Ron I never asked for your permission" she exclaimed before heading towards the fireplace

"But he's a Malfoy" Ron cried out

"Hey" Draco replied in exaggerated hurt

"Yeah and you're an asshole Ron" Ginny replied before turning to Hermione "I'll talk to you later Mione and I'll call you late Draco." With that Ginny, disappear calling out her flat, leaving Draco and Ron looking at the other like they could kill. Hermione tried to figure out how she could break the tension.

"Harry, Ron I believe you've already met my technical assistant, Draco Malfoy"

"Wait this guy works for you?" question Harry turning on Hermione, "do you even know who he is?"

"Yes he works and yes I know who he is. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy the death eater. Draco worked along side Professor Snape as a spy for Dumbledore in Voldemort's rank until they were both discovered and Snape was murdered. Draco was also your nemesis in Hogwarts and is now Gin's boyfriend and my colleague and friend. Did I miss anything?"

"So Hermy" Hermione just glared as Draco snickered, "what's our new job?" asked Draco

"Bloody hell, he's not helping us!" exclaimed Ron

"Yeah he is Ron," replied Hermione

"Come one Harry we don't need his help"

"Maybe not but you do need mine and he comes along with that help, you'll be surprised at how much help he will be" Hermione said. Harry was in turmoil, on one hand, he really didn't want Hermione's help, to put her in danger for no reason and this was a perfect reason not to have her help. Then on the other hand, he had a strange feeling that maybe she could be helpful on this mission. Then on a third hand he really did not want Draco involved, he knew Draco was good and was not as evil as he had been but still, he hated Draco and didn't know if he could work with him. He watch as Hermione moved over to where Draco was and handed him the folded pieces of paper from her pocket that held the letters and riddle, she told him of her idea and that maybe he could see if there was anything he could find about it.

"I'll see what I can do, you gonna show these dorks to their rooms?" at her nod he continued, "Right I'll see you in the lab in a bit" with that he disappeared off down a small flight of three stairs and down a hallway to the left.

Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry, "So come on I'll show you to your room and then we'll go back down and see Drake in the lab." She picked up her bag a turned to head up the stairs. She got to the bottom of the staircase before Ron excused him and Harry and pulled Harry aside to talk to him.

"Harry, we're not really going to work with her and Malfoy are we?"

"I don't know Ron, they could be useful"

"Harry its Malfoy, and we don't know much about her"

"I know that Ron and I don't like this either, I hate pulling people that this doesn't concern, but Dumbledore thinks we can trust her"

"Yeah does he know that Malfoy works for her?"

"Yes he does" replied Hermione from the stair case where she was now sitting, her bag off to the side of her, her elbows resting on her knees with her head held in her hands. Harry turned back to Ron.

"Ron I hare this as much as you but you saw how fast she solved that Riddle, who knows maybe this could work, remember we're calling the shots on this once it really begins, lets just see what happens"

"I guess Harry, its sounds as though it could work." With that, they turned and walked over to where Hermione was, she looked up at them and spoke.

"So are you staying?" They both nodded yes, "okay then follow me and I'll show you guys to your rooms. She led them up the main staircase that faced a large panelled bay window. The large staircase spilt into two smaller staircases one going left and one right. The each lead to balcony style landings offering a view of the large sitting room that they had just come from, it was the same for the next level. On one side of each landing was a line of bedroom doors that moved down past the stairs and bay window and to the end of the landings down the other way where it led down to other rooms. She led Ron up the staircase on the right side and to the door that was just across from the stairs. She opened the door to show a large red room with a desk, night stands small table and chairs and a large armoire all done in oak along with a large king size bed with post all done in white, and attached to the bedroom was a bathroom. The crown moulding along the top of the ceiling was white along with the baseboards and the edges of the window and window seat.

She then took Harry out, down the small stairs, and up the stairs on the left. She opened the door right across from the stairs. She opened the door to revel a room done almost identical to that of Ron's but instead of having red walls the walls were deep blue. Harry set his things down and turned around. Hermione had disappeared and when Harry exited the room, Ron was standing on the landing of the large staircase where it split into two. Hermione was exiting a room about two doors down from him, as the three came to stand on the landing Ron was on Hermione pointed a few things out.

"Everything down in this area are the bedroom, there are stairs at the end of each hall way leading up to the top floor. On the ground floor, there is the labs, gym, kitchen and large dining hall and the large sitting room here. On the second floor there is a large library and a few offices. On the upper floor are a bunch of sitting room, dens and I have a large game room as well, just so you know.

She led them down the stairs towards the same area that Draco had headed. They came to the lab where Draco was and found him with a large map up on the large computer monitor.

"So Draco, what have we got?" Hermione asked as Draco pointed out a box high lighted in red over top of the green trees.

"That should be where your magic will no longer work and the temple should be in there. The jungle area in pretty thick and I doubt that you'll be able to get much through so you'll have to use a portkey, would be best if you ask me to appear just outside the perimeter and then walk the rest of the way. You charm the port key to land you here," he replied pointing to the west side of the box. "I think that you will just have to walk straight into the centre where the temple should be. If my calculation of the distance is right than it shouldn't take you more than a two day hike."

"That's great Draco, so we've got a plan… or somewhat." The group spent the next few hours working out all the kinks that they needed, who was going to make the portkey and planning out what kind of weaponry they were gonna need.

Neither Harry nor Ron could really see Hermione as a fighter and could not see how she would be any use to them. Both of the guys had training in weaponry and when Hermione took them out back the were very surprised to find a large one storey building that was a firing ranger. Hermione clearly had training, hitting every target and the paper man at several distances straight in the chest.

They went back inside where she showed them to the gym. There she spared against Harry, the match lasted for nearly and hour before it was finished. Both Hermione and Harry were exhausted, Harry swung an arm out which Hermione grabbed, bring her knee to get him three times in the stomach, she turned herself, flipping Harry over her hip to the ground before kneeling on his chest. Harry landed with a thud, looking up and Hermione.

"That good enough for you or do we really have to continue this?"

Hermione brought one arm to wipe the sweat off her brow, Harry used this chance to thrust his hips and legs upward causing her to roll over him onto her back on the ground, there heads inches from touching. Harry rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto hands and knees looking down at Hermione he said.

"That's good enough for me"

"That…was a cheap shot" was all she had to say before she got up to.

"Maybe it was but it worked and I won"

"No you didn't you cheated and I won fairly"

"We never actually said it was over to technically I still won" with that Harry got up and left the gym area. He made his way back to his own room to shower having to back track only once.

Harry jumped into the shower and turned the water on hot, his muscles ached slightly, she fought well and he hadn't been fighting in quite sometime. Although it was fairly clear that Hermione could take care of herself Harry still didn't like having her come. He didn't like putting people in danger, though it seemed no matter whom it was, if you're around him, you are in danger. It wasn't her job to stop Voldemort, it was his and his alone, it was bad enough that Ron was coming but someone who is totally not involved.

However, as much as Harry didn't want Hermione involved having her here made things so much easier, she could solve the riddles and clearly could get them there so he felt he had to go along with her being here. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He went to his bedroom to change and feeling slightly hungry he planned to head down to the kitchen. It was getting kind of late, around 9 or so and Hermione had told them to go and get anything they wanted, Ron had eaten when Harry and Hermione had been sparing.

As he made is way into the kitchen he heard a very loud bang, sounding a little like a gun going off and opened the door quickly. Hermione was walking over to the smoking microwave where she removed and the exploded microwave dinner dish.

"Bloody hell" she muttered dropping the dish into the garbage can that seemed full of other botch up microwave dinners. "Looks like damn peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again."

"Need a hand?" asked Harry standing at the door way in utter shock that anyone could blow up a frozen dinner. When he spoke he startled Hermione a little who jumped and turned back to face Harry.

"Oh my…. Harry you startled me" hand to her chest, "as for help, I don't know you cook?"

"One might say I have been known to, a roast beef here, Christmas turkey, I can even do frozen dinners on occasion"

"Okay Mr. Cook," she replied sitting on one of the bar stools, waving her hand at the counter "do your thing."

"That's Mr. Chef" said Harry and he went over to the fridge and started removing ingredients. However before he could begin cooking the two of them heard a large CRASH that sounded like glass breaking, the house alarm blazing and guns blazing and the took off towards the noise.

* * *

AN- well I hope you like and please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- The characters you don't know mine, the plot mine. Everyone else not mine come on if they were mine I would be J.K Rowling and I sure wouldn't be here writing you people fanfiction. No I would be writing the sixth book but I'm not and they're not mine so enjoy this little fic on mine which does belong to me and you know me just rambling now so bye...oh yeah some plot ideas came from tomb raider right now bye.

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is one year younger than they are (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on an adventure, which takes them all around the world; they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

A/N- okay sorry about the time it took me to update, see I was away on holiday and I had no computer so I couldn't update even though I wanted too. Thank to everyone who reviewed :P. This is the first action scene I have EVER written so please bear with me also note the fact that I have no skill or training in any form of combat so most of it probably makes no sense and can't happen anywhere but my own weird brain so... sorry but I hope you like it. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter four**

Hermione and Harry rushed out of the kitchen towards the noise, which came from the front hall where they first entered. The large glass dome covering the roof was being shattered by the many black clad figures propelling down on bungee cords, the rain teaming in through the shattered glass. Ron, who had been in his room had also heard the guns and ran from his room.

All at once, the battle erupted between the three Heroes and the attackers. The First attacker that Hermione took out with a knee to the groin and a punch to the face, fell as she detached him from the cords and used it to lunch herself around the room taking out the attackers entering. She snatched one of he machine guns from someone's hands firing at the ropes of the entering attackers severing the ropes causing them to fall the floor unconscious. Harry remained on the ground fighting in hand to hands combat, the most recent victim was flipped over his shoulder, the grip Harry had on his arm caused the sleeve to rip as he went over revealing a very interesting mark. A black tattoo of the dark mark, Harry's eyes flew over the scene, Ron battling three different guys near the staircase and Hermione fighting one up on the balcony. He looked around and saw that many of the attackers who had been knocked down were getting up and running down the hall, the hall that lead to the lab room. "The riddle" he spoke softly as it clicked Voldemort had sent these men to get the riddle so he too could try to find the amulet. "They're death eaters, they're after the riddle," he shouted over the noise in the room before tearing off after them. Harry followed them down the halls grabbing the one from behind has he over took them and disposing of them quickly.

Back in the main room Ron was disposing of his last guy and was about to go aid Hermione in fighting the two guys who had ganged up on her. "Go help Harry" she called out as he moved towards her. Ron hesitated before turning away and running down the hall the Harry had gone through. When he got to the lab, he saw Harry surrounded by 10 figures. Ron moved forward and grabbed one of the guys from behind and then the fight broke out and for the two of them everything became a blurry, the need the survive running close second to the need to prevent the death eaters from taking the riddle. Harry flipped over one to evade a blow to the face, pulling the death eaters arm around behind him, twisting and swiping at his let sending him down to the ground. Meanwhile

Back in the Front room Hermione neatly disposed of the last attacker by throwing him over the balcony edge. She then used the bungee cord that she had been using to swing down from the balcony to the first floor. She landed softly, the rain still falling, Hermione made her way down the corridor silently, she decided to make her way through the back of the lab. She entered and found the room to be empty, no Harry, Ron or bad guys and worse the riddle itself was gone too. "Great" she whispered, "where are they". She turned to search out the others when she heard her name being called very faintly, she saw a head set laying on Draco's desk and realized that the voice was coming from that and was Draco, which was strange because in an emergency it was Draco's job to secure the lab.

"Draco? Where are you?" she hissed into the headset

"I've been locked in and some kind of spell or charm has been place on the doors and windows" Draco lived in a small house, more like a cottage really due to his independent nature. "But I've still got all the monitors working and all I can say is that you had better get to the garage fast but be quiet and enter through the back"

"What why? What's going on?"

"Well it seems that Potty and Weasel have gotten themselves in a bit of a bind"

"Draco!"

"Okay they're surrounded by 10 guys all with wands in their hands ready to uh... kill and I believe that one of them has taken the riddle". Hermione slipped in, stayed low to the ground making her way around behind the cars her wand in her hand. She crouched behind Draco's motorcycle unable to turn around and peer over the bike because two of the death eaters had turned around to keep watch.

"Okay, Draco I need you to be my eyes" she spoke softly into the headset, "I want to take out the ones on watch first, maybe we can distract them and give Harry and Ron a chance to be able to attack."

"Okay the first one is a foot to your right and the other is two feet to the left," Hermione prepared an moved up as much as possible with out being seen and whispered "_Somnus" _then she popped back down. The guy that she attacked fell to the floor as Hermione steadied herself and aiming diagonally hit the other death eater with "_Avolare_" which sent him flying backwards into three others than smashing into the wall.

"You got them alright!" said Draco as Hermione vaulted over the motorcycle. Harry had kicked his leg up causing the attacker to drop his wand. Ron stuck out a fist to the face of one of the attackers and exchanged a whirlwind of kicks and blows. Hermione was have a lot more trouble than the guys while facing a very short and very quick attacker she swung out a right that he grabbed twisting it behind her back and shoved her into the wall. All three of them were so busy fighting the barley noticed that all three of them had been backed into one coroner; from outside a blue sparkle jet flew at them sending them flying back into the wall where the world went black.

* * *

Harry struggled to open his eyes, his head was pounding and it seemed that his eyes were very sensitive to light at the moment, hinted by the stabbing pain that began when he opened them. Finally, after about three attempts he opened his eyes enough to see that he was in one of the many sitting rooms lying prone on a couch. From what he could see Hermione was sitting up on one head in her hands and Ron was on the other moaning in protest of his aching body. He could also see Remus and Draco sitting at one of the small tables with a game of wizard's chess going on.

"How is it that you can be awake before us?" Harry grumbled at Hermione.

"Well I kinda had these two nice wizards who broke my fall"

"Ah so is that why my stomach hurts more than it should"

"Yeah my head landed on it," she replied rather sheepishly, "sorry"

"I must say it looked rather cute, and besides, you owe her, she saved your but back there" said Draco.

"Yeah thanks" mumbled Ron covering his head with a pillow, "but where the hell were you ferret boy?"

"I was locked in house" he replied, the two guys each let out an exasperated 'what?!' to this statement considering how large this place is that he would live anywhere else.

"Why would you... why don't you..." began Ron

"Don't bother asking," Hermione sighed, "we have 75 rooms in this house and he chooses to live out in the yard in the tiniest house... you see if you had lived in here you would not have been locked in and you would have been in the lab." Draco just sneered back at her.

"Where were you Remus?" Harry asked

"Ah I was in the basement locked up...full moon last night; I'm just glad that none of you were hurt too badly or killed." Remus spoke looking directly at Harry.

"Yeah well they still got what they wanted didn't they" Draco put in.

"The riddle!" Harry shot straight up on the couch.

"Yeah they got it" Hermione mused, "Which simply means that we have to step things up a bit"

"If the death eaters have it, it means Vol... that You-Know-Who has it and will be after the piece too" moaned Ron.

"Yeah but we know the amulet is suppose to be" Harry said

"Harry's right Ron we already know this, we can get a head start, plus it will be a lot easier for us to go about with no magic"

"Except that he has muggle fighters who totally kicked your butts" Draco put in.

"Look Draco you're almost finished the portkey right? So why don't you finish that, and we can get all the gear together" Hermione said.

"How about you and Ron get all the gear together, I should go talk to Kingsley and tell him so he can inform Minister Diggory of what is going on" said Harry. Once they all agree, Remus and Draco made their way towards the lab, Ron and Hermione to some other area of the house and Harry made his way to the front room, past the rubble and Flooed to Kingsley's office.

* * *

"Harry!" cried Kinsley looking up from his desk as Harry dusted himself off, "you have news?"

"Yeah Voldemort has the riddle" said Harry before taking a seat in front of his bosses desk. The cluttered office was quiet the opposite from the neat persona that Kingsley gave and yet it had an old world feel about it that Harry found relaxing and enjoyable.

"What how? Did that Tomb Raider give it to him? You know they can't be trusted"

"No, no she didn't Ron and I nearly got killed and she saved us a much as I hate to admit it."

"Saved you?"

"Yeah her house was attacked by death eaters and some others who we believe to be muggles because the carried no wands and used guns. Look I came here to tell you that we have decide to head out as soon as possible and that now we also have to worry about Voldemort as well."

"Well Harry you and Ron are my best Aurors and I know that if anyone can do this that it is you two, I'm not going to lie to you. I still don't like the fact that we have a Tomb Raider with you and Diggory sure hates it, going nuts he is and so if she fails its gonna be on our necks."

"I got it, Dumbledore recommended her and even if I still don't fully trust her, I don't trust her to and extend and Dumbledore trust her."

"Yeah Dumbledore trust Snape, still don't get that, I tell you everyone is still waiting for Snape to turn."

"Yeah well I just thought that I should let you know, we going to head out soon and I really should be getting back to help prepare." With that Harry, rose and Flooed back to Hermione's.

* * *

A/N- ok that was umm short...sorry the next chapter should be longer, I hope. Sorry again about updates, I'll let you know I'm not always fast with them but I will continue to update whenever I can.

This is me- Don't worry I will update... see I just did 8P. Anyway as far as using my butler, techie, and peeps(?) in your story I assume you mean like Remus and Draco that's cool I don't mind and I'm really glad you like the story.

To everyone else thank you so much for reading and reviewing I really love it and I hope this chapter isn't to bad, truth I've don't four copies of it cause I just could seem to get it right so this is what I ended up with. I hope you like"

Luv

Sweetpup


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is one year younger than they are (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on an adventure, which takes them all around the world; they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

A/N- Wow I am very sorry it took me so long to update its just so much has been going on. Its my last year of high school ( so much fun sarcasm) Not to mention I'm co-editor of yearbook and everything that can go wrong has, the team like basically quite, the computers down at school, we only have one computer plus I have like a million other things to do. Everytime I went to write in here or anything else I would sit down write like to sentences and then either not be able to think or pretty much fall asleep a the computer. So anywho here is another chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter five**

When Harry returned from Kingsley's office, he found the others with bags packed and ready to go. They spoke little to each other as they prepared to head off, they had thought about scheduling for some kind of transportation to be there waiting for them, but due to the terrain that they were expecting it would actually be easier to travel by foot. Harry jotted upstairs to change into a pair of kakis, t-shit and a pair of hiking boots. Ron had done the same as had Hermione only she wore a black tank top along with her kakis instead of a t-shirt, she had her hair in a tight French braid to get it out of her face.

When he descended the stairs Harry grabbed his pack that was left on the floor, hefted it up onto his should and turned to the others. "We have everything?" he double-checked

"Yeah" replied Hermione, "we've got food, rope, communication equipment, a few weapons and everything else we thought we might need"

"Good" he replied, "the Portkey?"

"Right here" said Lupin as showed a necklace with a Gryffindor on it, "one of you can wear it and it'll reactivate one minute after whoever puts it one takes it off, Its about to go in five" each gave the others a glance. "Four", Hermione took it out of Lupin's hand and held onto the head, "three" Harry and Ron looked at one another, "two" Ron place one finger on the tail of the creature. "One" Harry held onto the chest of it with his thumb and index finger, "zero" Lupin finished as the trio braced themselves as they felt the strong tug at their navel begin as the sped off towards their destination.

As they landed Harry braced himself and somehow managed to stay stand, as did Ron, Hermione however lost her footing, but was able to fall against a nearby tree to avoid falling completely onto the ground. Harry handed her the necklace that she secured around her neck, slipping the chain and Gryffindor beneath her shirt to avoid having it fall off or get broken.

"So which way do we head?" asked Ron as he looked at the never-ending forest stretched out in front of him, Hermione dug into her pack and pulled out a hand held GPS before point off to the left.

"We need to head that way, it should only take until about noon before we get there" she estimated. They marched in silence each consumed with their own thoughts of how the day would turn out. Each were preparing for the worst as the green foliage went by, the jungle began to thicken, the darkness seamlessly closing on them, the warm sticky air seemed to bring the trees in even closer, surrounding them. Crushing them. Sweat trickled down their brows and they made their way through the heat, the buzzing of the insects seemed to intensify with every step. The moved towards a clearing where wordlessly agreed to stop for a moment and rest.

"How much further do you think it is?" Ron asked, he voice low to prevent anyone who happened to be in the area from hearing.

"It shouldn't be too far now" Hermione replied, her voice, like his lowered. "Right over there," Hermione said pointing over to a rising in the ground. As they made their way up the hill, reaching over the peak, they saw a huge temple rising from the ground. It stood in a large crater like hole, which prevented the top of it from passing the canopy top. They moved onto their stomachs and made their way to the edge, staying low to the ground they peered over the edge to see the large contingent of men pulling on the large door. The stone door stood nearly the whole height of the temple and the line of men, possibly Death Eaters pulling on it was enormous.

"Come on," Harry whispered, "Voldemort is probably down there we should, head around back see if we can get in from behind". Hermione and Ron both nodded as the three made their way quickly and quietly around to the back of the temple. When they made it to the back, they began to scale their way down the steep incline. When the reached the bottom, they fanned out looking for an entry point Ron moved into a small area surrounded by tall columns, vines were twined up the wall and the whole building looked as though it could collapse at any moment. Ron took a few steps towards the building when the ground he was walking on gave out beneath him and he fell with a shout. His hands reached out blindly for something to grasp, he managed to grab some of the roots and vines hanging from the ceiling stop his descent into the darkness.

At his scream both Harry and Hermione ran towards where they had last seen him, when they both found it all the found was a hole, they peered over the edge and saw Ron hanging from the vines.

"Oh my god; Ron are you okay?" Hermione cried looking down at him, there was little light and all they could see was him surrounded by the darkness.

"Yes Hermione I'm just fantastic, you know I often like hanging in mid air," he snapped back.

"Ron I was just asking, there is no reason to yell at me"

"Yes because you're being so helpful right now"

"Hey Ron at least you found a way in" sad Harry

"Harry that's not helping" he replied, "and my grip is slipping"

"Hold on" said Hermione as she reached back into her bag and pulled out a large tube that she snapped before tossing it down to Ron's right where it continued to fall.

"What are you doing trying to hit me?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh Ron shut up" Hermione said as she repeated the process tossing it down to Ron's left, where it landed about a foot below and to his left. "There Ron there's a landing there that you should be able to land on, then Harry and I can follow you down"

"Right, no problem" Ron replied sarcastically, he grasped the vines and began to swing back and forth until he had enough motion behind him that he could swing to the platform he still could not see. He let out a painful groan as his midsection contacted with the side of the platform and his ands scrambled for something to grip. As he touched the ground, the area around him became visible due to the torches on the wall that magically became alight. He pulled himself up onto the stone base while desperately trying to regain the breath he had lost at impact.

Harry and Hermione watched and Ron and the area around him came into view sprawled out on stone floor. "Okay, Hermione, your turn; go on" said Harry as he indicated towards the hole. As Hermione moved towards the hole Harry reached out to grab her arm lightly, "be careful… I mean about your footing," he said.

"Don't worry Harry I'll be fine" she replied as she made her way down the hole and just before head disappeared she turned to Harry and said, "You too Harry, be careful…your footing I mean" and with a smile she slipped out of site. Harry waited until he heard her feet hit the stone floor, along with Ron's insistence that she stepped on his hand before he began his descent downwards.

Harry landed next to Ron who was straightening himself up, he looked around and took in his surrounding, They were standing on a wide ledge that was slanted, there were levels above the one they stood on and many below it, the platform was slanted as a ramp was and moved in a square. Harry looked over and found Hermione studying the wall.

"Hey come look at this" she called, as the came over the same a wavy shape continuing down to the end where it formed a snakehead, beneath the snake were words. "Can either of you read this?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head no in response.

"What do you mean is written in pure English" Harry was baffled, how could they not be able to read this?

"No it's not Harry, its just a bunch of scribbles…can you read this?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I can"

"I must be written in Parseltounge," Hermione said softly "I read that Slytherin was on of the few Parseltounges in the world who could write it as well as speak and apparently its such that if you can speak it you have the ability to read it as well, What does it say Harry?"

"It says to follow the snake down, basically"

"So we head down, and I think we should hurry," said Hermione. At that, the group began the journey down with each step they took a light in front of then went on and the one behind them went out. They were about half way down when there was a large, loud BANG from above.

"They must have gotten the door open," Ron whispered harshly and with that the pace increased and they flew down the rest of the ramps until they came to the bottom they faced a door with a lock on it.

"We've seen this lock before," said Harry, looking over at Ron, "it's exactly like the one that was in The Chamber."

"So open it Harry," Ron urged.

"Open" Harry spoke to the snakes engraved in the wall and as they parted, the walls separated allowing them entrance. Once inside the cavern lit up and the saw a large stone alter at the end and the raced towards the end of the hall they saw a large stone cauldron on it, beside that a scroll plastered to the alter and behind them on a stand the piece of the amulet. However along with all of this were many snakes who at the sight of the three slithered towards them, the stopped in front of the trio in a line and rose up so it looked as if they were "sitting pretty".

"Who goes there?" hissed one of them

"We do, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends; we mean you no harm" Harry replied to them in their language

"Why do you want the talisman?" another questioned

"We hope to use it to defeat Voldemort an, evil wizard who has mass murder as part of his plans, to end up destroying the wizarding world that the Founders worked so hard to create"

"Can we trust them?" one asked his own.

"We should check, she if they're honest."

"Guys" Harry began in English, "I think they're going to do something, just let them alright" as he finished this three of the larger snakes move towards them, lifting themselves up the people they stared into their eyes. Their eyes began to glow green, so bright it reflected in the trio's eyes, then they stopped and returned to their position on the floor.

"They can be trusted," one hissed

"Go take the piece and one scroll if you can, the scroll with tell you how as well as where to find the next piece, but only take one, for though you may be trust worthy for this piece other pieces may not be yours to claim." The snakes separated like the sea and the three moved to the alter where Harry reached for the piece. As his hand moved towards it, a sudden burst of green light emerged and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked as Harry pulled himself up

"Fine" he said

"Look at this," Hermione said and she read one of the scrolls.

_Dear Reader_

_ It seems that you have found my piece of the amulet, congratulations. Nevertheless, be warned that the powers it holds are not to be taken lightly. Be careful and be worried for danger always follows the pieces. In order to take the piece, you need two drops of blood into the cauldron, one from and Pure Blood wizard and one a Mudblood. Only with the combination of these to drops with the amulet be release for you to take, it attempt to take it first you are in for a treat of a ride. The powers you have now are a real gift, use it well and not for evil. It was not made for that even by me. _

_Salazar Slytherin  
__Now the clue to the next piece.  
__To find the piece you must head east  
__The land that for so long was such a mystery  
__Not in China and not Japan  
__But stuck between  
__Touching the land and the sea  
__On the coast where the wind blows best  
__There you will find the bird where they circle _

With that Hermione whipped out her he knife, "Well we need a drop of mine and Ron's blood"

"What?" Ron stuttered

"Come on Ron Mudblood is obviously muggle born and that means me and I know that you are Pure blood it would be better to use yours because we don't if Harry would be considered Pure blood I'm his dad was pure blood but his mother was muggle born…"

"You know it's scary, she probably knows more about you that you do" Ron said to Harry. Hermione pricked her finger with the blade and the drop fall into the cauldron before handing the knife to Ron. As she did, the door at the end of the hall swung open and Voldemort entered along with his cronies. The made their way up to the trio and Harry, Ron and Hermione each whipped out their guns, keeping them and there sides for use.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort sneered

"Voldemort" Harry replied

"Go get it Mister Krum, I'm not paying you to stand around" Voldemort said to one of the few men with him dressed in muggle clothing.

"Victor Krum, what are you doing here" Hermione question at the sight of an old rival

"Ah Herm-own-ninny, what a pleasant surprise"

"Victor"

"Sorry couldn't help myself" he smirked, "Hermione why can't we be friends?"

"Because you stole my mask." (A/N: Yes, that comes from tomb raider I thought it was funny) While Hermione and Victor Krum, Voldemort's own tomb raider argued, causing people to watch them, Ron Took the knife and pricked his finger dropping his blood into the cauldron. He watched as it swirled around before shimmering a light green and returning to its rightful colour. He reached up and snatched it from its resting place before shoving it into the pouch he was carrying on his front. With the removal of the piece, the walls began to shake. The Death Eaters began to move towards them and pushing them further back. One advanced on Harry, Harry kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying back into another. While Hermione flipped one over her shoulder and onto another. As they were push back Voldemort managed to pick up a scroll from the alter and when he did the shaking began to intensify.

The wall behind Harry, Ron and Hermione crumbled and the ceiling in front of them began to collapse, Death Eaters around them began to flee back to the ramps, many stopping to try to drag their master out. The Trio turned and grasped the vines that were revealed behind the wall which were moving up, they flew up through a brush covered hole to come out on the outside of the temple. The whole pit that the temple stood in seemed to be collapsing, they scramble up, and out dropping, their bags back to the pit in order to escape. They sprinted through the forest tripping and falling, stopping only to help the others when they fell.

They finally made it to the edge of the forest, panting and gasping for breath, Hermione took off the Portkey from around hr neck and each held it while they waited for the pull. It came without warning, the pull strong and the next thing they knew they were all on the floor of Hermione's home piled one on top of each other with Remus and Draco looking down on them.

"Well how did it go?" asked Draco, Ron simple unzipped the pouch, the one remaining bag he had and held up the piece for Draco and Remus to see before laying back down.

"Well I'll be, the Weasel did it!" Draco said not even getting a reply.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry, but please the more you review the more I'll think that I have to Update and the sooner I will. Once again, if you review I'll remember to update Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter 

Sweetpup


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again sorry, but please the more you review the more I'll think that I have to Update and the sooner I will. Once again if you review I'll remember to update Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Sweetpup

Disclaimer The Characters in this story are not mine, unless you do not recognize them, then they are mine. The plot of this story is mine, however I did get many of my ideas from the movie Laura Croft: Tomb Raider (the first one). Please read and review

Summary- Harry and Ron never met Hermione, who is one year younger than them (Neville is the third member of the trio lol). Harry and Ron are the two best Aurors that Britain has and are desperately trying to find a way to defeat and kill Lord Voldemort. They find a scroll that speaks about a way to kill the strong force of evil who would be a descendent from the Great Slytherin himself. This leads them on a adventure which takes them all around the world, they are forced to team up with old enemies and new friends.

**Chapter Six **

Hermione struggled to get up from the floor where she collapsed, but found her efforts hindered by the heavy weights of Harry and Ron lying on top of her. It was clear that neither boy intended on moving any time soon, and that just wasn't working for her. "Guys, get up" she complained, pushing on the closed one to her, giving Harry a shove she attempted to get up, but again. It was all in vain.

"No, too tired to move, fine where I am" came a muffled response from Harry or Ron, she really wasn't sure.

"Well it's not fine where I am; okay oxygen is becoming an issue," she gasped, "DRACO HELP ME," she said, finally freeing her arms and extending them outward for help.

"Fine, Hermy," Draco sighed as he grabbed his employers' hands and proceeded to drag her out from the pile of limbs and bodies. There were several groan and grunts of annoyance from Harry and Ron from being shifted. When Hermione was finally out of the pile it fell with a slight thump as the two fell back down to the ground. Hermione rose and walked over to Ron, plucking the amulet piece from his fingers, stood up examining it. "So what's the plan?" Remus questioned.

"Well first, I'm going to have a shower and change, you are going to put this," she placed the amulet in Remus's hand, "in the safe, and Draco you can start to work on this, make a copy too please." She said turning to Draco, pulling out a scroll from her bag, before escaping out of the room to her own.

"What should we do with them?" Draco asked Remus, looking down at the two boys who had fallen asleep in a heap on the floor.

"Leave 'em, they'll come to soon enough, maybe just in time to go out on another mission." Remus chuckled before heading off to complete his task.

Hermione rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, letting the warm water pound down on her, relaxing her, she knew it was the closes thing to sleep that she was going to get any time soon. Unlike the boys who were fast asleep on the rug in the living room Hermione's mind didn't shut off so well and quiet often she went through bouts of insomnia, particularly when she was in the middle of a 'case' like the one she was in the middle of now. Hermione exited the shower, she didn't want to but knew she still had work to do and the sooner it got done, the sooner she would be able to sleep.

Downstairs Harry slowly became aware of something kicking against his side, he opened his eye and as his vision cleared, he straitened his glasses and saw right in front of him a pair of black boots. He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top; she had her hair piled up on her head. She crouched down to his level, when she moved he saw Ron dragging himself up the stairs.

"Morning sunshine" she said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh about 3 hours, snoring pretty well too."

"I don't snore" he replied turning on his back looking straight up at her.

"Sure ya don't, well any who, Dumbledore wants to talk to you he's…."

"Dumbledore! Where is he? Is he here? What does he want?" Harry questioned popping up, running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to flatten it or at least make it look a little neater.

"Come on sleepy head this way" Hermione nodded head, indicating for Harry to follow her, she led him up the stairs and to the left, she pushed open the fifth door, "there you go, its Floo communication." Hermione closed the door behind her as her footsteps faded away down the hall.

Harry moved towards the couch that was situated in front of the fireplace and sat down, when he looked into the fire and saw the face of his long time mentor. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry said to the floating head of his friend and mentor.

"Hello Harry, I hear from Hermione that you have recovered the first piece"

"Yeah we got it, right before Voldemort too, it was a close thing"

"But you got it Harry, and that's what matters, but I wanted to talk to you and how things are working out."

"You mean with working with Hermione and Draco"

"Yes Harry I mean working with them, I know you Harry and I know how you get, you don't trust people."

"Yes I do"

"Harry" Dumbledore said, in a scolding voice.

"Alright maybe, but its well justified, not like too many people come through for me" he ended in a hush tone. "But still, yes things are working out so far, even Draco seems to have actually changed, its remarkable.'

"Yes he has changed, but all of us have, just some more than others Harry, you have to remember that, and also that not all of them change for the better."

"What are you saying Professor, or what are you not saying?"

"Harry, I don't know for sure but I can tell you that you will come upon people that you know and they will have changed so drastically and not necessarily for good Harry and you may not be able to find the good in them anymore. I just want you to remember that."

"Professor what do you mean?"

"You'll see Harry, but for now keep working, I have to go now, but Harry you CAN do this." Dumbledore replied before vanishing from view, the large flames shrinking in size but jumping up as if they continually wanted to grow, to devour everything. Harry sat and stared at the flames, lapping up around the wood that fed them and wondered if maybe Dumbledore was wrong, if he could do thing and maybe Dumbledore was right that on this journey he would meet people he knew, but no longer knew. He had lost track of so many people that he really didn't know what to expect anymore, and he didn't like that at all.

Harry worried more than anything that this mission would take more people away from him, Ron his best friend. It seemed no matter what he did people got hurt and he didn't want that to happen to Ron, he would stand it if Voldemort took someone else from him…or anyone. Even Hermione, who he had just met worried him, he worried he wouldn't be able to protect her and he couldn't understand why that bothered him so much, he had just met her he should be worrying about her as much as he worried about Ron, even losing Draco worried him.

Harry knew that there was nothing he could do right now other than try to get ahead of Voldemort so he wouldn't run into him again. Harry stood up from the couch, took in a deep breath to calm himself and left the room shutting the door behind him.

The flames that shone so bright before withered away and with a hiss so unnaturally loud, as if the room had been filled with snakes went out causing the to become cold and dark, despite the warming sun and bright lights of the early morning filtering through the sheer curtains.

A/N: well I hope you like this again life is far too crazy right now for me to update as quickly and I well and you guys would like but I'm not giving up and this story is still coming. To those who want more with More Than One Type of Magic, Writers block god I don't…I'm so sorry but I am at a lose, I will try for the rest of the march break to write more and I am NOT giving it up it just might take some time sorry . but thanks for hanging in there you guys ROCK:)

Sweetpup


End file.
